Supernatural Shadows In The Air
by Anne Cay
Summary: A loving husband, a beautiful home, this is the life that Shayla wakes up to. Except she has no memory of life this way, the day before she had been on a road trip with her brothers. Confused by the changes surrounding her, Shayla begins to question her reality and her sanity as Sam, Dean and Castiel race aganst time to rescue her from what is slowly becoming a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Daylight poured through the curtains of the hotel room waking Dean, as he turned over in bed, groaning in sleepiness. He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light before he got out of bed.

As he walked by the bed, where Sam was asleep he called out to him to wake him up. "Sam?"

Sam stirred and opened his eyes to see Dean. "What time is it?" Sam moaned.

"It' morning," Dean said. He turned towards the other bed, intending to wake Shayla, only she wasn't there. He walked towards the bathroom to find the door shut, the sound of water running on the other side.

"She's in the bathroom," Dean sighed, "I could have slept another half hour."

"At least she's up," Sam said. Climbing out of bed, he walked across the room and looked out the window. "How long do you figure it'll take us to get there?"

"A few hours," Dean said, "That's why I thought we should get an early start." Looking at the bathroom, Dean continued, "Refresh my memory, why did we bring her along?"

"Because she won the tickets," Sam said, "She offered to share them with us. It'll be a cool show."

Dean sighed and said, "If she ever comes out of there." He walked over the bathroom and knocked loudly on the door. "Shayla?!"

After a few seconds, Shayla opened the bathroom door and walking past Dean she said, "Must you pound on the door?"

"Must you take so long?" Dean said, entering the bathroom.

Looking at Sam, Shayla said, "He's just a ray of sunshine in the morning."

Sam smiled at her.

* * *

As Sam sat across from Dean and Shayla, at a diner, he observed them both having the same sausage and eggs and a shared serving of hash browns.

Noticing Sam watching them, Dean said, "What?"

Sam shook his head said, "I wonder sometimes."

"About what?" Dean said.

"You two," Sam said, "Are you sure she's not your twin instead of mine?"

"Why do you say that?" Shayla said.

"Look at you both," Sam said.

Dean and Shayla looked at each other and then back at Sam. "We don't look alike," Dean said.

"You both like the same music, the same type of food, and you're both incredibly stubborn," Sam said.

"That's not true," Dean said.

"No, we don't like the same music," Shayla said.

"Not entirely," Dean said.

"You both like to make fun of me," Sam said.

"But it's so easy to do," Dean said.

"Fun too," Shayla said.

"I rest my case," Sam sighed.

"Don't worry," Dean said, "I think you two look more alike."

"Do you," Sam said.

"In fact you're becoming more like her everyday," Dean said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam said accusingly, "Are you trying to say I'm acting like a girl? Is that it Dean?"

"We're about done here, aren't we?" Dean said, standing up.

"Absolutely," Shayla said.

"Dean…?" Sam said, following them to the door.

As they walked outside, Dean said, "Take it easy, I was only messing with you."

Sam frowned at his brother and then looking towards the car he said, "Hey, look who's here."

"Oh, not today," Dean groaned, as they approached Castiel who was waiting by their car, "Just one day off is that too much to ask," Dean complained.

"Cas," Sam said.

Castiel nodded at them, but said nothing.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Sam said.

"I'm not sure," Castiel said.

"You must be here for a reason," Dean said.

"Yes," Castiel said. "There was something I had to check on."

"Like what?" Dean said.

"Like you," Castiel said, "There's a threat that I feel you may have been exposed to."

"So, it's nothing new then," Dean said, "Thanks for the concern, but we're on our way to…" He stopped in mid sentence as Castiel placed his hand on the left side of Dean's neck.

"Cas, seriously?" Dean said, "People are going to stare."

Castiel removed his hand and said, "You're fine, you don't have it."

"Have what?" Dean said.

Ignoring Dean's question, Castiel turned to Sam and said, "I should check you too."

"What are you checking for?" Sam said.

"A virus," Castiel said.

"You think I may have been affected by this thing too?" Sam said.

"It's possible," Castiel said. He raised his hand towards Sam and then stopped, looking past him.

Sam and Dean followed his gaze to observe Shayla who had lagged behind and was standing rubbing her forehead.

"Something's wrong," Castiel said.

"Shayla?" Sam called out to her.

Shayla took a step towards them and lost her strength falling to her knees.

They all rushed to her, Castiel reaching her first, taking hold of her arm to steady her. "Shayla?" Dean said, taking her other arm, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Shayla said, "I just started to feel…funny."

"She's really pale," Sam said.

"Dean…." Shayla said, before falling unconscious into his arms.

"Shayla?" Dean said.

"It's her," Castiel said, "She's got the virus."

* * *

Shayla was restless as she lay in bed, suddenly waking with a start. She rubbed her eyes and then, looking around the room she realized she was in unfamiliar surroundings. From the double bed she was in, she could see matching bedroom furniture, carpeting, and a closet door slightly ajar. She got out of bed and looked out the window to see a neighborhood of houses, lining a clear sunny day.

She looked in the closet to see rows of blouses, sweaters, dresses and dress pants neatly arranged on hangers. Then she noticed other clothes, more pants, jackets, and sweaters all clearly part of a man's wardrobe.

"What…?" she said to herself. An adjoining door behind her opened, causing her to jump, as someone entered the bedroom.

He stopped for a moment when he saw her and a familiar voice said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Shayla watched him walk across the room, covered only by a towel around the waist and even with his wet hair, she still recognized him.

"Cas?" she said.

"Yeah?" he answered her. She didn't respond so he looked at her and smiling he said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Shayla said, "Weird dream…"

"Angels or demons?" Cas said.

"Excuse me?" Shayla said.

"Your dream," Cas said.

Shayla paused and looking at him she said, "Angels."

"Good," Cas said, "No nightmares then."

"It can't be," Shayla said, to herself.

"Did you say something?" Cas said. Shayla didn't answer so Cas said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's all of this," Shayla said, gesturing around the room, "You and…me. Doesn't this seem strange to you?"

"I'll admit I'm still getting used to it myself," Cas said, "But I'm sure all newlyweds feel the same way."

Shayla stared at him and said, "New…newlyweds?"

"Yes," Cas smiled, walking towards her, "Like you and me." He kissed her on the cheek and walked past her.

"You'd better hurry up and get dressed," Cas said, "If we're late we'll never hear the end of it from your brother."

"What do you mean?" Shayla said.

"Dean is expecting us," Cas said, "He'll be disappointed if we're not there."

"It has to be a dream," Shayla thought to herself, "It has to be."

* * *

Shayla followed Cas as they walked from the parking lot, encountering crowds of people, gathered in an outdoor area set up with rows of chairs, facing a stage. Shayla stood observing the podium and a few more chairs set slightly to the back of it. She was startled by a cheerful voice, "Hi, you're here."

"We made it," Cas said.

"Lisa…" Shayla said.

"Dean was worried you might not be here," Lisa said, "But I assured him you would. I knew his own family would not let him down."

"Where is Dean?" Shayla said.

"He had to get ready," Lisa said, "I don't think I've seen him this nervous for a long time."

"Well, it is a big deal," Cas said.

"That's for sure," Lisa said.

"I was hoping to talk to him," Shayla said.

"It will have to wait until after the ceremony," Lisa said, "I know he'll be happy to see you."

"Is Ben here too?" Shayla said

"He wanted to be," Lisa said, "But with him being so far away at school, he couldn't make it."

"How does he like boarding school?" Cas said.

"He loves it," Lisa said, "He always writing and telling me what a great place it is and all the things he does. He's doing well, Dean and I are really glad we decided to send him there."

"It looks like they're getting ready to start," Cas said, "We should take our seats."

"Just follow me," Lisa said, "Family sits up front."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

As people filed onto the stage, Shayla took her seat, sitting between Lisa and Cas. She watched as police officers populated the stage and then there was Dean, like the others, in full dress police uniform. He sat in one of three chairs towards the back of the stage, while a few others stood towards the opposite side.

Shayla glanced around her expecting to see Sam nearby, but there was no sign of him.

An officer approached the podium and began to relay a story of bravery as demonstrated by the officers on stage. Shayla smiled as she realized this ceremony was for Dean, who was being commended, along with two other officers, for outstanding bravery and heroic measures done in the line of duty.

Each of the deserving officers were called upon to approach the podium and receive their decoration of honor. Caught up in her new reality, Shayla applauded with pride as she watched Dean, who was the second officer to receive his commendation. He gave a quick glance towards the audience and even though he could not react on stage, Shayla knew he had seen her.

As the ceremony concluded, the audience waited for the stage to clear before people began to disperse. Shayla stood with Cas, who eventually spotted Dean and said, "There he is."

Dean was standing amongst other officers, who were offering handshakes of congratulations. Spotting Lisa, they shared a smile and excusing himself from the others, Dean walked over as she hugged him. "Congratulations," Lisa gushed, "You looked so wonderful up there."

"I was nervous," Dean said, "Did it show?'

"Not at all," Lisa smiled.

Cas approached him and with a smile he said, "You always have to be the center of attention don't you?" He offered a handshake.

Accepting it, Dean said, "I try."

Then Dean saw Shayla and he paused, seemingly unsure if he should approach her. She smiled at him and then he smiled back as they walked towards each other. "I am so proud of you," Shayla said, hugging him.

"Thanks," Dean said, "I'm glad you came."

"My big brother is a hero," Shayla said, "Of course I came."

Dean smiled and said, "It's not that big of a deal."

"It certainly is," Lisa said, "And that's why we are going to celebrate."

"I have to mingle here for a little bit," Dean said, "I shouldn't rush off right away."

"Okay," Lisa said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Dean said.

"No, you just wait here," Lisa said, "Relax."

"I'll go with you," Cas said, "I could use one myself." He looked at Shayla and said, "Do you want something too?"

"Yeah, thanks," Shayla said.

Lisa and Cas made their way and there was an awkward silence between Shayla and Dean.

"So, I uh…" Dean started, "I guess this means you're not mad at me anymore?"

Shayla looked at him and said, "I'm not angry with you."

"Because you have every right to be," Dean said, "I wasn't pleasant last time I saw you."

"No?" Shayla said.

"I was upset," Dean said, "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I didn't mean to call Cas a loser…"

"He's not a loser," Shayla defended.

"Your opinion," Dean said, "I'm trying to say I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay," Shayla said.

"He doesn't know that I called him that, does he?" Dean said.

"He didn't hear it from me," Shayla said.

Dean nodded.

"You don't like Cas, do you?" Shayla said.

"I'm trying to," Dean said, "As long as he keeps you happy, that's what counts. You are happy aren't you?"

"So far so good," Shayla said.

"That's what I like to hear," Dean said.

"The ceremony was great," Shayla said, "It must make you feel good."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. Noticing he was suddenly quiet, Shayla said, "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking," Dean said, "It wouldn't have been nice if Dad had been here to see this."

"He would have been really proud of you," Shayla said.

"I'd like to think so," Dean said.

"He would have," Shayla assured.

Dean smiled at her.

"Of course," Shayla said, "It would have been nice if Sam had been here too."

"Yeah, I guess," Dean said.

"You guess?" Shayla said, "You don't think he wanted to be here?"

"It's kind of a moot point, don't you think?" Dean said.

"Maybe not," Shayla said, confused as to where Sam was.

Dean gave her a puzzled look and said, "He's better off where he is."

"Are you sure?" Shayla said.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again Shayla," Dean said.

"I'm just concerned about him," Shayla said.

"Do you think I'm not?" Dean said, "Do you think I like knowing that he's in a place like that?"

Shayla was looking at Dean, warily, prompting Dean to say, "All of his talk about demons, angels and creatures out to get him. How many times did he go off for days and then come back worn out, battered and bruised, with no explanation."

"He was hunting," Shayla said to herself.

"What did you say?" Dean said, "Did you say he was hunting?"

"Yes," Shayla said.

"What does that mean?" Dean said.

"I'm not sure," Shayla said, "It was….something he said to me once."

"That's what I'm talking about," Dean said, "The unstable rambling. He's sick Shayla. Sam is getting the help he needs."

"You had him committed," Shayla said.

"You and I agreed this was the best thing for him," Dean said.

"Maybe I don't agree anymore," Shayla said.

"You just got through telling me you're not angry with me," Dean said, "Now we're arguing about it again."

"Sam doesn't belong in a place like that!" Shayla said.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party," Cas said, returning with Lisa, "What's going on?"

"Family disagreement," Dean said.

"We're part of the family," Cas said, gesturing to himself and Lisa. Noticing the disapproving look, Dean was giving him, Cas said, "Whether you like it or not."

"Okay, let's not…" Lisa started.

"Yeah, let's not," Dean said, cutting her off. He took her hand and said, "Let's go."

"I thought you wanted to celebrate with your family," Lisa said.

"Party's over," Dean said.

As they started to walk away, Shayla said, "Dean…?"

"We're done talking about this," Dean said.

"Dean…wait!" Shayla said.

He sighed and stopped walking. "Don't walk away like this," Shayla said. Guessing it had been a long time since she and Dean had seen each other she said, "I don't want an argument to keep us apart again."

"I don't want things that way," Dean said. He hugged her saying, "We're good."

"Does that mean you want to celebrate?" Lisa said.

"Another time," Dean said, "It's been a long day." Looking at Shayla he said, "We'll get together soon."

Shayla nodded.

"Cas," Dean said in acknowledgment.

"I'll see you later," Cas said.

"I suppose I will," Dean said, half heartedly.

As they watched Dean and Lisa walk away, Cas said, "I really don't get him."

"He'll come around," Shayla said.

Taking her hand, to walk away, Cas said, "You've been saying that for a long time."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

"Help me understand this," Dean said, looking at Shayla lying unconscious in her hospital bed, "What exactly is wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure," Castiel said.

"You said she had a virus," Sam said, "Can't the doctors help her?"

"No," Castiel said, "It's won't respond to modern medicine.'

"What is happening to her?" Sam said.

"When Shayla collapsed she suffered what is known as shadow syndrome," Castiel said. "It could have been contracted a number of days ago, that's how long it takes before it hits you."

"That doesn't sound good," Dean said.

"It's a condition that is not easy to wake her from," Castiel said.

"She's in coma," Dean said.

"No," Castiel said, "From what I understand the victims of this slip into an extremely deep state of consciousness. More than sleeping, it causes an experience of another state of awareness, which is what is happening to her now."

"So, she's dreaming?" Sam said.

"Much worse than that," Castiel said, "She's in a different reality. A reality that will let her begin to live out a fantasy, to have everything she always wanted."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Dean said.

"It is bad," Castiel said, "Not only is she trapped there, that fantasy will soon turn into her worst nightmare. If we don't find a cure soon, the nightmare will become so bad that we will not be able to save her."

"She could die?" Sam said.

"In a sense," Castiel said.

"In a sense?" Dean said, "What does that mean?"

"It means she could never wake up and be trapped in the worst nightmare for the rest of her life," Castiel said, "One that gets worse and worse, forever."

"Okay, so how do we cure her?" Dean said.

"I'm not certain there is one," Castiel said.

"You seem to be the expert here," Dean said, "If you know what this is, then you should know how to cure her."

"Can't you just heal her yourself?" Sam said.

"It's not something I can fix," Castiel said, "You need to understand the implications. It's not physical healing that she needs, this affliction has her trapped. I can't reach her."

* * *

Shayla sat curled up on her living room sofa, deep in thought. How did she get to this alternate reality and how does she get back to her real world? She wondered if there was even a way back and what if she was stuck here? Wherever here was, she was married to Cas and although he wasn't an angel, he treated her like one. She could tell this version of Cas loved her and she had to admit she liked the relationship they shared. But it wasn't real, truly she had a crush on Castiel but she never envisioned a show of affection from him, least of all a marriage.

Dean was not acting like himself at all. He was also married, helping to raise a son. Shayla never thought she'd see him as a highly decorated police officer, but that was the only part of him that was close to who he was supposed to be. She didn't like the state of her relationship with him, how strained it was and there was distance between them.

Then there was Sam. There was nothing wrong with him, but Dean had him committed anyway. Shayla knew all the things Sam was suffering from were not delusions, but real. Dean had never become a hunter, so when Sam became one and started talking about the things he knew, Dean thought Sam was 'sick'.

"Shayla?" She looked up as Cas entered the room. "Did I startle you?"

"I was just thinking," Shayla said.

"I know, you were a million miles away," Cas said, sitting beside her.

"Everything's such a mess," Shayla said.

"What do you mean?" Cas said.

"For one thing, Dean and I can't have a conversation without getting into an argument. Sam shouldn't be where he is, he doesn't belong there." Shayla said.

Cas outstretched his arm and Shayla snuggled up close to him.

"I know it's a lot to deal with," Cas said, "We're all doing the best we can."

* * *

Sam jerked awake and straightened up in the chair, next to Shayla's hospital bed. He looked across at Dean who had also fallen asleep in a chair. Sam stood up and checked on Shayla. "Come on," he said, "You can wake up any time now."

Dean stirred and when he saw Sam he said, "Did something happen?"

"No, she's still the same," Sam said.

Standing up himself, Dean said, "I've had about enough of this waiting around. We should be doing something."

"I know what you mean," Sam said, "Except there's nothing we can do. You know Cas is out there trying to find a cure."

"He's been gone for hours," Dean said, "We're sitting here helpless and she's running out of time."

Sam and Dean were startled when alarms suddenly went off beside Shayla's bed and she began shaking.

"Shayla?" Dean said as he and Sam ran to her beside.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam said.

Dean shook his head, "Shayla!"

Sam ran to the door and yelled, "We need some help in here!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Shayla woke up, hoping the day before had all been a dream, but she was dismayed to find her surroundings were the same. Cas was not beside her, so he was already up. She got up, dressed and took a deep breath before she left the bedroom. As she descended the stairs she could hear Cas's voice, talking to someone.

"Cas?" she called.

He met her in the front hallway and smiled saying, "Good morning." He kissed her cheek.

"It is now," she smiled, "Did I hear you talking to someone?"

"Yes you did," he said, taking her hand and leading her into the adjoining room, "Your brother's here."

Shayla looked across the room expecting to see Dean, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Sam.

"Hi," he said.

Walking over to him, she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come and see you," Sam said, "I felt bad about the way we left things."

"How did you get here?" Shayla said.

Sam paused and slightly laughing at her question, he said, "I drove. I know you didn't expect to see me, especially after yesterday. I mean you came to support me and after the ceremony, it was rude of me to walk away like that."

"You mean the police ceremony?" Shayla said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry," Sam said.

Shayla nodded. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"What?" Sam said, "I'm not sure what you mean."

Shayla looked back at Cas.

"What's wrong?" Cas said.

Looking back at Sam, she said, "What about our brother?"

"He's in good hands," Sam said.

Shayla stared at Sam and then closing her eyes she said, "No…"

"Are you okay?" Cas said.

Strolling across the room Shayla said, "Dean's in the hospital?" Sam and Cas glanced at each other as Shayla continued, "No…it was all different before."

Cas sighed and looking at Sam, he quietly said, "Not again." He walked over to Shayla and said, "Shayla…?"

Turning to face him, Shayla said, "This isn't right, Dean was there yesterday. He was at the ceremony, it wasn't Sam!"

"Sweetheart," Cas said. Gesturing to Sam he continued, "You know you saw him yesterday. He received his recognition from the police force."

"No…that's not the way it was!" Shayla said, panicked.

"Okay, come here and sit down," Cas said, leading her to the couch, "Cas, I don't understand what's going on?" Tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Sam said, "Come on Shayla, talk to us. What don't you understand?"

"Everything!" Shayla said, "Nothing is the way it's supposed to be! Dean should not be in the psychiatric hospital, you're not a police officer and we're…." she looked at Cas, "We're not supposed to be married."

"Oh, don't do that," Cas said, "Of course we are."

"I just want things to go back to the way they were," Shayla cried.

"Here," Sam said, holding out a bottle of pills, "Just take one of these."

"No," Shayla said, pushing his hand away, "I don't need anything like that."

Cas took the bottle from Sam, and opening it, he said, "It'll help calm you down."

"What are you trying to do?" Shayla said, "I'm not taking that."

"Shayla look," Cas said, showing her the bottle, "It's your prescription. You've had it before."

Shayla stared at the bottle, where she could clearly see her name on the label.

"It'll make you feel better, I promise," Cas said, "This isn't the first time you've had an episode."

"What?" Shayla said.

"Please take one," Sam said, handing her a glass of water.

Shayla hesitated before she took a pill, her hand shaking as she drank the water.

"There, it's going to be okay," Cas said.

"I think I need to lie down," Shayla said.

"That's probably a good idea," Cas said. He stood up, putting his arm around her shoulders as he walked her up the stairs.

* * *

Shayla lay on the bed, unable to rest. All of the events of the past 24 hours were running through her mind. When this dream (or whatever it was), began she saw Dean as the successful brother, while Sam was stuck in a hospital. Now, Sam and Dean had somehow switched lives. If this was a dream, it would make sense that circumstances could change without warning, but it all felt so real. Shayla sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed sitting on the edge. Maybe if she played along, she would simply wake up. She walked out of the bedroom and started down the stairs. As she got closer to the bottom of the staircase, she overheard Cas talking. She assumed Sam was still there, but then she heard the other voice, it wasn't Sam's.

"I don't understand," Cas said, "She's been fine for so long."

"You heard her," Dean said, "She stood right there and thought I was Sam."

Listening, Shayla thought, "But It was Sam."

"She didn't just call one brother by the other's name by mistake. She physically believed I was him," Dean said

"I know," Cas said.

"Look, I don't want to believe it either," Dean said, "But maybe…" He trailed off as he saw Shayla enter the room.

"Hey," Cas said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think so," Shayla said, "Dean, I see your still here."

Relieved that she once again recognized him, Dean said, "I was worried about you."

"What were you two talking about?" Shayla said, "I thought I heard my name."

"Cas, was just telling me that he was about to check on you, that's all," Dean said, "Isn't that right, Cas?"

Cas gave Dean an uneasy look, he didn't want to lie to Shayla, but he said, "Yes, I was going to check on you, but I can see you're fine now."

The doorbell rang, the sudden sound making Shayla jump. Noticing her reaction, Cas and Dean again exchanged looks. "I'll get it," Cas said.

There was an awkward silence between Dean and Shayla, until she said, "Dean, are you nervous for a reason?"

"I didn't realize I was," Dean said, forcing a smile.

Shayla looked at him questioningly as she heard Cas greet someone at the front door.

Dean looked past Shayla, as he watched Cas enter the room accompanied by someone else. "Thank you for coming on short notice," Cas said.

Shayla turned to face them, fear washing over her when she saw who it was. She had encountered him briefly once before, her brothers warning her that he was a dangerous demon. There standing next to Cas, was Crowley.

"Shayla, this is…" Cas started before Shayla cut him off.

"Get away from him!" Shayla said, panic in her voice.

"Hello, Shayla," their guest said, with a smile.

Shayla backed away from him, rushing over to Dean. "Dean, don't you see who it is?" Shayla said, "What is he doing here?"

"Shayla, that's Dr. Marks," Dean said.

"I though perhaps we could have a chat," the doctor said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Sam and Dean stood by as a nurse checked Shayla's vitals.

"How is she?" Sam said.

"I'm afraid there hasn't been any improvement," the nurse said.

"Is she worse?" Dean said.

"You will have to discuss that with her doctor," the nurse said.

"As if he can help," Dean said, under his breath.

"Thank you," Sam said, to the nurse as she left the room. Turning to his brother he said, "Dean, they are doing the best they can."

"You heard Cas," Dean said, "They can't help her. Where is Cas anyway?"

"I'm right here," Castiel said, arriving in the room.

"Do you have it?" Sam said, "Did you find the cure?"

"Yes," Castiel said, approaching Shayla's bedside.

"You may be just in time," Dean said, "Considering the episode she had when you were gone."

Castiel looked up sharply at them. "What do you mean?" he said.

"Her vitals started dropping and she was shaking," Sam said, "They had to sedate her to make it stop."

"You let them give her a sedative?" Cas said, sternly.

Castiel was checking Shayla over as Dean, who though he heard a slight note of panic in Castiel's voice, said, "She was having a seizure."

"It would have passed, she should have been left alone," Castiel said.

"Why do you say that?" Sam said.

Castiel sighed and said, "The cure won't work. The sedative has sent her deeper into her reality and likely made it worse. She's too far out of reach now."

"You mean it's too late?" Sam said, "You can't save her?"

"I can still try," Castiel said, "It just became more complicated.

"Complicated or not let's get on with it," Dean said.

"I'll need your help," Castiel said.

"Just tell us what to do," Sam said.

Castiel promptly disappeared, causing Sam and Dean to exchange uneasy looks, until Castiel reappeared a few seconds later.

"Where did you go?" Dean said.

"I had to get more," Castiel said, holding two medicine bottles of liquid.

"How are you going to get that into her?" Dean said.

"I can't give it to her directly," Castiel said.

"Why not?" Sam said.

"It would kill her," Castiel said. "Here," he said, handing a bottle to Dean.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Dean said.

"Drink it," Castiel said.

"You want me to drink this?" Dean said, certain he hadn't heard Castiel right.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

"You just said it would kill her," Dean said, "What about me?"

"Pay attention Dean," Castiel said, "You don't have the virus, you'll be fine."

"What's in it?" Dean said

"It's probaly better if you don't know. We don't have time to discuss it," Castiel said, urgently, "Just do it."

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged. Dean took a drink, groaning at the bad taste.

"You have to drink the whole thing," Castiel said.

"There's a least at half a cup in here," Dean complained, "I don't see how…" He was cut off by a stern look from Castiel.

Dean whimpered before he drank the remaining liquid. "That's more than horrible," he coughed.

Castiel held the other bottle out to Sam, who looked at him and said, "What?" Castiel just looked at him. Sam sighed as he took the bottle and prepared himself to drink the potion.

"Bottoms up Sammy," Dean said.

Sam drank from the bottle grimacing as he finished it. "Wow, that's nasty," Sam said.

"Now what?" Dean said.

Castiel reached over and made a small cut on Dean's forearm. "Ouch!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel took Sam's arm and caused him to groan as he did the same to him. At Shayla's beside he prepared to mark her arm too.

"Hey," Dean said, "Is that necessary?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to," Cas said, making the incision. He motioned for Dean to come closer and squeezed Dean's arm, causing some of his blood to drop into Shayla's open wound. Sam didn't have to be instructed as he moved toward Shayla, Castiel guiding his arm to repeat the procedure. A final cut was to be made as Castiel repeated the process with his own arm adding his DNA to the mix.

"Is that going to do it?" Dean said.

"Almost," Castiel said. He took one of Shayla''s hands and said, "Sam, take her other hand."

Sam did as he was told, clasping his sister's hand. Castiel closed his eyes in concentration and said, "Sam, got get her."

Sam looked from Dean to Cas and said, "What? I don't…"

"Before it's too late!" Castiel said, "Go get her."

Sam closed his eyes and focused on Shayla.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

"Stay away from me!" Shayla cried, backing away from the doctor.

"Please calm down," Cas said, approaching her.

"How can I calm down?" Shayla said, "How can you be calm with him here?"

"Listen," Cas said, taking her hands, trying to soothe her, "It's okay. Dr. Marks just wants to talk to you."

"No," Shayla said, shaking her head, "Don't leave me alone with him."

"Of course your husband and your brother are welcome to stay," Dr. Marks said.

"Of course, that way you can hurt all three of us at the same time," Shayla said.

"Shayla, that's enough," Dean said. Guiding her to the couch, he continued, "Let's just sit down and relax."

Shayla sat next to Dean while Cas sat on her other side. She took Cas's hand who gave hers a reassuring squeeze. She warily eyed Dr. Marks as he sat in a chair across from them.

"Now," Dr. Marks smiled, "Why don't we start with why you think I'm trying to hurt you?"

"I know who you really are," Shayla said, "You may have fooled them, but not me."

"Who is it that I really am?" Dr. Marks said.

"You did this to me didn't you?" Shayla said, "You did something to me and made everything different."

"Shayla, he's not trying to hurt you," Cas said.

"That's right, we're all friends here," Dr. Marks said.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm two years old," Shayla said.

"Certainly," Dr. Marks nodded, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing," Shayla said, "Leave us alone."

"How do you feel about your brother?" Dr. Marks said, gesturing to Dean.

"What kind of question is that?" Shayla said, "I love him of course."

"And if Dean were to leave the room, would you have a different answer?" Dr. Marks said.

"No," Shayla said, "What are you trying to do? Separate us…or confuse me?"

"He's trying to help you, just like he's helping Sam," Dean said.

Shayla looked from Dean to the doctor in horror. "Sam?" she said, "You've got Sam and now you're trying to get me!"

"You don't remember us meeting before?" Dr. Marks said.

Ignoring his question Shayla said, "You're trying to make me think I'm crazy and you want everyone else to think it too! This isn't real, this isn't the way everything is supposed to be!"

Dr. Marks addressed Cas and Dean as he said, "Clearly her agitation has returned and she's losing touch with reality. She needs to be admitted for further assessment."

"What?" Shayla said, staring at Dr. Marks. She leapt up from the couch and ran crying, "No!"

It didn't take long for Dean to catch up to her, as he took her arms.

"Dean, don't let him do this to me!" Shayla begged.

"Everything is going to be okay," Dean said, "Just relax."

Shayla broke away from Dean and ran to Cas. "Cas, please don't let him take me!" she pleaded.

"It's okay," Cas said, pulling her into a hug. He looked across at Dean concern in his face. It was breaking Cas's heart to see Shayla so distraught.

Dr. Marks was preparing a sedative as Shayla cried in Cas's arms. "I don't want to go. I'm not crazy," she sobbed.

"Here, this will calm her down," Dr. Marks said, approaching her with the sedative.

"No," Shayla whimpered, trying to shrink away from him.

A sudden loud thud, startled them all and Sam entered the room. He saw Shayla and what he assumed was Crowley. "Get away from her!" Sam yelled.

The doctor turned to face him. "Sam," he said, "Aren't you supposed to be in group therapy right now?"

"What?" Sam said.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Dean said, "How did you get here?"

"Dean?" Sam said. Looking around the room he said, "Cas?"

"Sam?" Shayla said.

"Shayla," Sam said, "I'm here to take you home."

"Sam what are you talking about?" Dean said.

"I know none of you will understand this, but I need to take Shayla home," Sam said.

Holding Shayla a little closer to him, Cas said, "Sam, I think you're confused. This is her home."

"No, it's not," Sam said, "Shayla, listen to me. This is not real. In the real world you are sick and it's making you live this alternate life."

"Sam, are you listening to yourself?" Dean said.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about what's upsetting you," Dr. Marks said.

"I'm not talking to you," Sam said.

"Okay, let's all calm down," Dean said.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Sam said, "I just need to talk to Shayla."

Sam stepped towards her but Dean stood in his path. "Get out of my way," Sam said.

"Just listen to me," Dean said.

"I'm not listening to you, you're not real," Sam said. Dean still didn't move, so Sam shoved him aside. Dean grabbed the sedative from the doctor's hand. "I'm sorry Sam," he said, as he injected the serum into Sam's arm.

"No!" Shayla cried,

"What are you doing?" Sam said. All eyes were on Sam, but the injection was not affecting him. "Was that supposed to do something?" Sam said.

Looking at the doctor, Dean said, "I thought you said that was a sedative."

"It was," Dr. Marks said, "I don't understand why it didn't work."

Sam smiled and said, "I'll tell you why. It's because this is Shayla's reality, not mine."

Focusing on his sister, Sam said, "Now do you believe me?"

Shayla nodded. Sam held out his hand and Shayla raised hers to take it, but Cas still held her back.

"Cas I have to go," Shayla said.

"No you don't," Cas said, "We can work out whatever this is okay? You don't have to go with the doctor, you don't have to go with Sam, just stay here with me."

"Cas, you told me to come and get her," Sam said.

"Sam, I haven't spoken to you in a long time," Cas said.

"Not you here, you in the real world," Sam said, "I know it doesn't make sense to you, but doesn't that sound like something you would do? Anything to save her?"

"Cas, it's okay," Shayla said, "You have to let me go."

Shayla kissed his cheek and Cas let her slip out of his arms. She took Sam's hand and said, "Let's go home."

Sam took a hold of her and yelled, "I've got her!"

* * *

Dean and Castiel heard Sam's words in the hospital room and Castiel immediately sent a healing force through Shayla. He continued until Sam surfaced, collapsing to the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, rushing to his brother's aid, "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said, catching his breath, "I'm alirght."

Dean helped Sam to his feet and Shayla still lay unresponsive.

"I thought you said this would work," Dean said.

"Yeah, I had her," Sam insisted.

"She's fine," Castiel said, "It takes a few minutes for…"

Shayla cried out as she woke up with a start. Realizing she was in a hospital she panicked, thinking she had been admitted to a psychiatric ward.

"Shayla, it's okay," Sam said, "We made it, we're back home."

She shifted her eyes to Dean, who gave her a smile and said, "It's good to see you awake."

"Tell me you know what it means to be a hunter," Shayla said.

"Firsthand," Dean said.

Shayla sighed in relief. "I had the worst nightmare," she said.

"Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream," Castiel said.

Shayla looked beside her. "Cas," she said, remembering her from her dream.

"You had a virus," Castiel said, "It sent you deep into another reality."

Looking at Sam, she said, "So you were really there to rescue me? How did you do that?"

"It was Cas," Sam said, "He had the cure."

"Through a combination of things, I was able to allow Sam, as your twin, to penetrate your subconscious and bring you back," Castiel said, "By the way, Sam and Dean, I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Sam said.

"The potion you drank it has a side effect," Castiel said.

"What side effect?" Dean said, warily.

"It causes intestinal upset," Castiel said, "Once it starts it should only last about twenty four hours."

"Only twenty four?" Dean repeated, "That's great, thanks a lot Cas."

"How did I catch this virus anyway?" Shayla said.

Castiel paused before he said, "I am uncertain how, it's a relief that you're okay now."

"Thanks Sam for coming to get me," Shayla said.

Sam smiled at her, as Dean motioned for Castiel to follow him into the hallway. Once outside the room, Dean said, "Okay, Cas what's really going on?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me," Castiel said.

"I saw the way you hesitated when you answered Shayla," Dean said, "You only do that when you're keeping something to yourself. Tell me the truth, how did she get this virus?"

"I didn't want to say anything to upset her," Castiel said.

"Tell me," Dean repeated.

Castiel sighed and said, "For her to have contracted this she would have been infected by a demon."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said.

"She likely didn't even realize it was demon at the time. A handshake, a kiss, brushing by her, any contact would enable a demon to infect her," Castiel said.

"Why would a demon want to give her an illness?" Dean said.

"I don't know, that's what concerns me," Castiel said, "For it to go out of it's way to try and harm her, it means something."

"Like what?" Dean said.

"She's been marked," Castiel said, "They have a purpose for her."

"It can't be a good one," Dean said.

"I agree," Castiel said.

"How do we stop it?" Dean said.

"Unless we know which one it is and why it's after her, there is nothing we can do," Castiel said.

"But she's my sister," Dean said, "She's not a hunter, she's not a threat to them."

"It's because she's your sister, or more likely because she's Sam 's twin sister that they consider her a threat," Castiel said.

"Are you saying they might use her to get to Sam?" Dean said, "Or _instead_ of Sam? So, if he doesn't say 'yes', they can use her?"

Castiel looked, through the door at Shayla and said, "That is my biggest concern for her, but I sincerely hope we're wrong." Focusing back on Dean, he said, "I will do my best to keep watch over her."

"So, will I," Dean said, "If they are targeting my family, they had better be ready for a fight. This demon or whatever it is, it's got to get by us first."


End file.
